In our European patents 0119787 and 0188074 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,723 and 4,667,704), we describe heald rod retention devices which act upon deflectable heald rods. The heald rod retention devices include electromagnets which on activation act to deflect a heald rod and cause it to engage with a latch for retention.